Invasion Of Earth
The Invasion Of Earth was full-scale, suprise, textbook-military invasion of the planet Earth commenced by the alien menace, The Blaa. It was defined as a textbook military invasion, a campaign of rapid dominance, evidenced by the relativity of the aliens tactics to the humans, as well as the capability of dominanting the area very quickly. The Blaa had only attacked Earth because of one single natural resource, water. "When you invade a place for its natural resource, you wipe out the indigenous population." This is exactly what the Aliens had done. The status is that the Aliens still control a lot of area, but the humans have found their many weaknesses and have eliminated their Command And Control Ship and air power in Los Angeles, and are launching a full-scale assault to retake the city. Similar things are happening all across the globe in order to wipe out the alien menace. Preface And Before The Invasion Takes Place (Aliens On Earth) The Few Days Before The Invasion Raining Hell- Meteor Showers Occurence "We have an unprecedented meteor shower falling off the coast of Tokyo. The entire city is mesmerized by these series of falling objects The Invasion Begins "What we have just witnessed coming out the ocean." As the meteors fall into the ocean the Alien Forces begin to come out. They load onto their landing craft and other assault units, and with their Water Extractors, they begin to move towards the beach. Some alien infantry climb on half-sunken ships to get a clear view of the beachhead. As they draw in nearer, the waves began to die down and drop, and the people see these shadowy, black figures in the ocean. But before anyone can start running, the Aliens open fire. Alien infantry fire their Arm Cannons with their grenade launchers, causing massive damage and death. Walking Guns begin to move across, firing their deadly, explosive incendiary missiles. And hovercraft move ahead first to provide fire support and Ammo Packs follow in groups closely behind to provide ammunition and munitions. And Landing Craft Boats and Landing Craft Tanks swim through the surface of the water up to the coastline as they roll up the beachhead. It is a disaster, dozens lying dead on the beaches, many more injured with smoke, ash and dirt rising with small craters in the ground; towers and lifeguard posts destroyed and knocked down. The Invasion Of The Earth "We have massive casualities in Moscow and Paris. We have lost communications with Tokyo, Rio and New York. We cannot lose Los Angeles." "An unidentified enemy has breached our coastline and have swiftly differentiated into attack and have weirdly swiftly conquered much of the coastline territory." "About one thing is clear, the world is at war." The Battle Of Los Angeles The battle in Los Angeles is dire. The events described in The Invasion Begins is happening here. A military broadcast is given by the military to give the civilans the news. "At 14:46 Pacific Standard Time, twelve different locations across the globe were breached, in what appears to have been a coordinated attack by an unknown enemy. All breaches were along the coast line in what a campaign of rapid dominance. This is a textbook military invasion. There are massive casualties in New York. Offensive lines are being set up in Boston, and at 13:15 Zulu Time, we lost communications with San Francisco and San Diego. The status is unknown, but what we do know is: is that we are the last offensive force on the West Coast. We cannot lose Los Angeles." - Seargent Major Glenn Devor in a military news broadcast during the very beginning of the invasion. "We're hit, we're hit, bind your asses we are going down, I repeat we are going down." The current situation/battle in Los Angeles is very dire, as noted above. Dozens have been killed, and hundreds more are injured. Furthermore, there is heavy structural damage, the Aliens have already taken and secured the beachhead and have taken over half the city. The human forces there are putting up a stiff defense, as they try to hold back the unknown Alien menace. They cannot lose Los Angeles. If they lose Los Angeles, the Aliens would be able to push them back, take over Lose Angeles and the rest of the West Coast and eventually pushing them all the way to the heart of America and eventually taking over the entire country. They cannot allow that to happen. The End Begins "This is Moped to 2-3 who is with me?" "I am in the air friendly voice that is dogbound to 2-1-3-1 inbound." "This is Snake Eyes joining the fight"-Snake Eyes "Taking Foxtrot 2-1 we are on your left" "Going dogbound on your tail 100 right." "This is Foxtrot to November, let's take back Los Angeles"-Foxtrot And what indeed Foxtrot announces to November and everyone, "let's take back Los Angeles." Category:The Battle Of Los Angeles